A Brief Respite
by my1alias
Summary: An interlude in the D&D game I am currently playing. My view of what happened the first night Trinia finds out about Natalia. If you have any questions about the story, PM me. VERY graphic sex scenes, beware!


**A/N Many thanks to Garth, who let me use his character Trinia for this story, and then to allow me to post this here. You rock. :D**

_Knock knock__ knock_.

I could hear someone at the door. Everyone knew about my…activities, and if it wasn't important, I could get back to my fun all that much faster, so I didn't disturb my friends.

'Come in!' I called out.

'Umm…' said a voice after a second.

I knew that voice. That was…oops. I untangled myself from Destiny before I got off the bed and walked to the door.

'Hello, Trinia. What's up? Did you want to join us?' I asked, half joking, half serious.

'I have to tell you…' Trinia looked a little flustered, her eyes firmly settled on my breasts, which I knew were rather…perky at the moment. 'I have to tell you,' she started again. 'Your second-in-command is, well, dead.'

Oh. That sucks. He was a good man, a great tactician. I allowed myself a brief moment out of respect for him before I turned to my contact in the spy network. 'Laura, a moment, please?'

The beautiful leggy blonde glided over to us. I knew Trinia would like her just as much as I did. 'Yes?'

'Who is the third-in-command?'

'I am. What's going on?'

'You've been promoted,' Trinia cut in. I heaved a sigh. This woman had no tact whatsoever.

'I'm afraid Trevor died last night. You're going to have to take over his position.'

'Oh, ok.' Laura turned to go back to the bed. She paused and looked back at us. 'You know, we don't have a very long life-span. This was not unexpected.'

I was glad to have such a … competent replacement. I knew I could trust Laura … intimately.

I turned back to Trinia, watching her watch Laura's ass walk away. 'So, did you want to join us?'

A huge grin graced Trinia's face. 'HELL yes!' And she closed the door behind her. With her chain. I winced. I really hoped I wouldn't regret this. She quickly stripped out of her clothing, revealing a gorgeous body. I licked my lips as I felt myself grow moist. She may be a bitch, but she was a HOT bitch!

'Why didn't I know about this before? I wouldn't have felt so awkward after that dream,' she asked.

My mind paused, only for a moment. She had been dreaming about me? So was that why she was nude in that nightmare Quorri dream? I grinned. I was going to enjoy this.

Taking Trinia's hand, I led her over to the bed, to introduce her to my friends. 'You've met Laura, this is Destiny.' A tall curly-haired red-head waved cheerfully before returning to her task of sucking off a tanned brown-haired man. 'She's busy with Chris. Over here is Justin and Philip.' A tall black man was lounging gracefully at the side of the bed next to a very pale blond. They both looked very satiated. 'This is Trinia.' I turned to her. 'See anything you like?' I winked.

Trinia nodded, her eyes darting between Laura, Destiny and I.

'Should I call in some more girls and ask the boys to leave? Do you mind them being here?' I asked playfully, running my fingertips up and down her arm. I saw goosebumps appear, following their passage, and her breathing became slightly laboured. 'Do you want me to show you your body?' I whispered in her ear.

Trinia whimpered and nodded. I would really have to find out about her dream, if such little touches was doing this to her. She, who remained so unruffled, at least on the outside, when facing dangers beyond compare, was melting at my least touch. I was really going to enjoy this. I gestured to Laura and Destiny, who immediately stood at my side.

I pressed myself up to Trinia and kissed her lightly on the cheek. 'Just keep your chain away.' She gave me a withering look and I almost laughed. 'Just checking.'

I turned away, giving Destiny and Laura a chance to tease Trinia, and to talk to my boys. 'We need to loosen Trinia up a bit. You may watch if you want, but I think for the moment the three of us will be the only ones she wants touching her.' Chris, Justin and Philip nodded, bowed and left the bed, choosing chairs nearby; close enough to each other for some action between them. I grinned at them. 'Good. I can't wait to watch you.' They all smirked back at me.

Turning back to Trinia, I was excited for some new blood. Especially since I had heard she was once a man. This was new and special. Almost like breaking in a virgin! Destiny was kissing her passionately, her hands on Trinia's ass, kneading the flesh there. Laura was pressed up against her side, one hand flicking gently over Trinia's clit. Laura's mouth was busy at Trinia's ear, licking and biting gently on the lobe. I realized that my girls were supporting Trinia, who seemed to have lost the function of her legs. Nice.

I stepped forwards, running my hands through my girls' hair, letting them know I was back. And ready. Oh so very ready. They stepped aside and Trinia fell forwards into my arms. 'Did you enjoy that?' I whispered. 'Get ready for the best night of your life.' Trinia whimpered again and managed to find her legs. Just in time for me to whip her around and toss her onto the bed behind me.

She bounced a little bit and squeaked in surprise. I smirked. I could still fool her. I pounced on top of her, pressing my body into hers and pushing her down on my bed. We both let out moans of pleasure as our breasts rubbed together, our nipples hardening. 'Do you want me to kiss you, Trinia?' I breathed, my lips inches away from hers.

Instead of answering me, she lifted her head, crossing the distance between us. Our lips met in a crush, moving together in harmony. I wrapped one arm around her body, my hand supporting her head and bringing her even closer to me. Gods she tasted good. My tongue traced along the seam of Trinia's lips, begging for entrance, and she hesitantly opened her mouth to mine. I tilted my head to get a better angle, to deepen the kiss, and ran my tongue along hers, tangling them together in a wild dance. She tasted even better this way. Her tongue was soft and silky, and a little wild. I loved it. I desperately needed to breathe but didn't want to separate myself from her. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss, taking a deep breath as I placed little kisses along her jaw-line until I got to her ear. I ran my tongue along the shell of her ear and felt her shudder underneath me. I nibbled on her earlobe, eliciting another shudder, and then trailed down to the nape of her neck, where I licked along her collarbone.

'If you like something, tell me. If you don't like something, don't kill me.' I teased.

Trinia nodded and grinned. 'I don't like teasing.'

'Hmmm,' I hummed into her neck. 'Too bad. You'll be teased a little bit, at least. It makes the pleasure that much better.'

I bit lightly on her collarbone, making her arch up into me. 'You like that, hmm? How about this?' I kissed around her breasts – slightly bigger than mine – avoiding the centre, where I knew she wanted, needed to be touched. I switched to her other breast and Trinia moaned. I felt the bed shift and knew that one of my girls had joined us. I glanced up and saw Destiny's red head next to mine, continuing my torture on Trinia's breast. Laura was still at the side of the bed, her hands massaging her breasts as she watched us. I finally gave in to Trinia's moans and latched my mouth to her nipple, suckling and flicking the tip with my tongue. Again, she arched her back up into me. I noticed Destiny had copied my move, and then glanced up at Trinia's face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open. She seemed to be enjoying herself. I smiled and left her breast, wanting to kiss those pouting lips again. They were slightly pinker and puffier, due to my attention earlier. They responded with more fervour than they had before, her hand coming up to tangle in my hair as she pulled me closer. This time her tongue was the one that asked for entrance and I complied, needing to taste her again. Her tongue ran along my lips and rubbed along the length of my tongue. I moaned into her mouth. She was a very good kisser.

I needed to breathe again, sadly, and I pulled away. 'Wow, if you're that excited after just some breast action, how will you feel after I've made you orgasm?'

Trinia's eyes widened and I wished I knew what she was thinking. It would have been very entertaining.

I slowly made my way down her long body, kissing and nipping lightly here or there. I found out that her hipbones were ticklish. I spent a few moments tracing her abs with my fingertip, tracing the lightly defined muscles. They twitched under my attention, making me smile. I reached her mound, and I could smell her arousal. Gods, such a turn on! I avoided the place that Trinia most wanted to be touched, and kissed down her thigh. I got to her knee, and lifted that leg, bending it. I then kissed up her thigh on the inside, following the path of an old scar that I found there. When I got to the apex of her thighs, I breathed out over her, still not touching her. I heard a strangled moan and glanced up at Trinia, whose mouth was now occupied by Laura's. Destiny's hand was massaging the breast that I had abandoned.

I turned my attention back to my task at hand. I repeated the process on her left leg: kissing down the top of her thigh to the knee, bending the leg and then kissing up the inside. There was no scar on this side. When I got back to her centre, I could tell that she was turned on – she was dripping slightly, moisture glistening in her folds. I needed to taste her, I couldn't resist. I brought my mouth close to her lower lips and let out a breath.

'Fuck, Natalia, if you don't touch me right now, I wi…I will…'

I cut her off by pressing my mouth to her core, pulling her lips into my mouth and lapping up her juices. Trinia let out a moan of pleasure. Once I had cleaned her up, my tongue went searching for her clit, running over her pussy in slow strokes that made Trinia's hips buck up into my face, breaking my mouth's contact. I brought an arm up and placed it over her hips, holding them down into the bed. My other hand separated her folds and I brought my mouth down to the top of her lips, flicking lightly with my tongue on her clit. A scream of pleasure met my ears, and my arm flexed to keep her hips under control. I slowly ran my tongue over her clit again, rubbing it gently. My lips closed over it and I sucked it into my mouth, constantly flicking it with my tongue. I applied a little bit of suction and I could hear Trinia losing control. I flicked and lapped a couple more times and she let out the loudest scream yet – my name coming out in the jumble of sounds that left her lips. I felt proud and satisfied.

After she stopped shaking, I released her hips from my arm and looked up at her, the corner of my mouth ticking up. 'Did you like that?' I said, licking my lips. 'Because I sure did. You taste good.' I drawled out the last word. I never thought I would see Trinia blush, but she did. I felt even prouder. I had made her fall apart, lose control AND blush. I couldn't wait to do it again. 'Are you ready for more?'

'More?' she asked, slightly incredulous.

I grinned, 'You get more than one, you know. The joys of being a woman.'

'Gods, I love being a woman,' mumbled Trinia, making Laura and Destiny laugh.

I acknowledged her comment by placing a finger over her lips. Her lower lips. I gathered up her juices on my fingers, and then pushed a finger inside of her. Trinia threw her head back and groaned. I added a second finger and curled them slightly, hitting the top of her vagina. I rubbed along the top half of the tube, trying to find her sweet spot. Trinia's increase in moans alerted me to the spot, and I started pulsing my fingers against her. Trinia was thrusting back at my fingers, her need for release evident. I slipped a third finger inside of her, stretching her walls and applying more pressure. Trinia gasped out, 'Natalia! Nat…I need…fuck! More!'

My last finger joined the rest, and I lowered my mouth to her clit again. A high keen left Trinia lips as she fell off the edge, her entire body shaking with the force of her orgasm. I kept pulsing my fingers inside of her, flicking my tongue over her nub, and kept her orgasm going. She was thrashing violently on the bed, and I was afraid she would loosen my hold on her. I increased the pressure of my arm across her hips, pressing her into the bed, and kept her going. Trinia was taking gasping breaths; her head was thrown back at an almost painful angle. Destiny and Laura were each massaging a breast, keeping their faces well away from Trinia's spastic motions. After I thought she almost couldn't take any more, I slowed my motions to a stop. Trinia's body gradually stopped shaking, giving a little twitch every once in a while.

I crawled back on top of her, running my hands lightly over her body, letting them linger on her breasts. My eyes met her blue ones, and I smiled. 'I think we'll be able to get along a bit better now, don't you think?'

Trinia nodded slowly, her lips ticking up into a tiny grin.

I pressed my lips to hers again and let out a moan. 'Gods, Trinia that was fun. Please, don't hesitate to join in anytime you want.'

Trinia flipped us over, so that she was on top of me. 'Oh, don't worry. It's your turn now,' and she winked at me. 'Oh and please,' she whispered in my ear. 'Call me Trin.' I shuddered at the heat of her breath over my sensitive skin. I was most definitely going to enjoy this.


End file.
